Troy Bolton's World
by kateg20
Summary: Troy's a detective with lots of enemies in the crime world who knows his true weakness: his family
1. Chapter 1

Troy Bolton was awakened from his peaceful slumber by gentle kisses along his shoulder. He mumbled slightly to try and stay in bed for a few more minutes. His eyes snapped opened when the one who supplied the soft kisses draped them self over him.

"Mr. Bolton, you need to get your cute ass out of bed so you can go to work."

"So, you think my ass is cute?" Troy asked.

"I think it's hot and I feel lucky that I'm the only woman who will ever get to see it." she said pinching him.

"Gabby!" Troy yelped.

Gabriella Bolton giggled quietly as she rolled off him. Troy turned to look at his wife. He pulled her close to him and began to kiss her neck. Gabriella sighed and let her eyes close slowly.

"Troy, the girls are awake and you have to go soon." she gasped.

"Just five minutes, Gabby." Troy mumbled against her neck. "Please, five minutes is all I'm asking for."

"Troy, I don't want just a quickie. I promise tonight, once the girls are asleep."

"Ok."

Troy and Gabriella married three years ago at age nineteen. Troy was now a detective on the Albuquerque Police department. He and his partner, despite a fifteen year age gap between them, were close friends. Troy and Gabriella and Jesse and Keisha Cooper would often double date with one another. Jesse and Keisha's daughter, Samantha, was a favorite baby sitter of the Boltons.

Two years ago, Gabriella and Troy welcomed their first child, Isabella Jasmine Bolton into the world. Troy had been testifying at a trial when his wife had gone into labor. By the time Troy was done in court, Gabriella was just about to be taken into the delivery room.

And then just three months ago, the couple welcomed Melina Faith Bolton. Both parents were thrilled beyond belief with their two daughters. Since becoming a father to two little girls, Troy was more determined than ever to get all creeps off the street for theirs' and Gabriella's sake.

"Do you want me to bring the girls by? We'll bring lunch?" Gabriella offered.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Troy agreed smiling.

Gabriella smiled and kissed him softly. Just then Melina's cries entered the room through the baby monitor. Gabriella sighed and sat up.

"Motherhood beckons." she announced.

Troy kissed her hand gently before he got up to get dressed. Gabriella walked into the nursery. Melina was lying in her crib crying to get somebody's attention. Gabriella leaned in and picked her up. She kissed the top of Melina's forehead as she walked out of the room.

"Let's go see Daddy." Gabriella cooed walking into the master bedroom.

Troy was putting his tie on when Gabriella and Melina entered. He smiled and kissed his daughter's head. Gabriella smiled. Troy was an amazing father and husband. When he got home every night, Gabriella was always greeted with a kiss and sometimes a firm but loving pat on her behind. Then he would quickly go to see their daughters. Whatever he had done that day was left behind as soon as he entered his house. Isabella was always excited seeing him. Melina would either be in her playpen or her baby swing.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch." Troy said.

"Make sure you kiss Ella goodbye." Gabriella said following him.

The two walked into Isabella's Disney Princess themed bedroom. The two year old was just starting to wake up. Troy sat down on the edge of her bed and leaned down and kissed her gently. Isabella was always shy first thing in the morning. She smiled sleepily as she began to wake up more. Gabriella held both of their girls as they watched Troy pull out of the driveway.

"Ready for breakfast?" Gabriella asked Isabella. "What do you want?"

"French toast!" Isabella answered.

At noon, Gabriella walked into the precinct. Melina was nestled in the baby sling and Isabella was holding her mother's hand tightly. Troy was not at his desk when they got to the squad room. Gabriella carried Melina and led Isabella over and waited for Troy to come back.

"Where's Daddy?" Isabella asked her mother.

"Gabriella?" Kristin Bryan, the lieutenant, greeted before Gabriella could answer.

"Hello, Mrs. Bryan." Gabriella greeted kindly. "Where's Troy?"

"He's interrogating a suspect. You brought the girls."

"Yes."

"They're very beautiful."

"Thank you."

Just then there was a loud commotion as two police officers dragged a struggling man out of an interrogation room. Gabriella pulled Isabella closer to her. The two year old held onto her mother tightly.

"I'm gonna get you Bolton!" the man yelled in a rage at Troy.

Troy came out rubbing his bruised jaw. Gabriella gasped quietly when she saw the horrible looking bruise. Troy walked over to her and the girls and Gabriella ran her gentle fingers over it gently.

"What happened?" she asked as Troy picked up Isabella.

"Just another drug lord upset that he got caught." Troy told her. "I'll be fine."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Troy assured kissing her gently. "So what's for lunch?"

"Your favorite, roast beef from Subway."

"I got a cookie!" Isabella announced.

"You got a cookie?" Troy asked her. "What kind?"

"Choco." Isabella answered meaning chocolate.

"We got Jesse a sandwich too." Gabriella said as she began to take the sandwiches out of the bag.

"Did I just hear the beautiful Gabriella Bolton say my name?" Jesse Cooper asked.

"Yes, we brought you lunch." Gabriella replied.

"Gabriella, you are my guardian angel." Jesse stated kissing her on the cheek as she handed him his sandwich.

"Hey, that's my wife." Troy said as they laughed.

"How's Keisha doing?" Gabriella asked.

"She's doing fine, she would like for you two and the girls over for a barbeque tomorrow night." Jesse invited. "That is if you don't have anything planned."

"No, we'd love to come. What time?"

"Five o'clock ok?"

"That's fine."

"Swim?" Isabella asked.

"Of course, bring you suits and any pool toys you want."

"Tank you, Uncle Jess."

"Where's the youngest Bolton Beauty?"

"Right here." Gabriella said taking Melina out of the sling.

"Well look at you. May I?"

"Of course."

Jesse carefully picked Melina up. Gabriella sat down and began to eat. Isabella was on her father's lap as they both ate. Once Gabriella was done with her sandwich, Melina began to cry.

"Gabby, this little one is hungry." Jesse announced. "Sorry Darling, I don't have the proper equipment to help you."

Gabriella took Melina and began to cover herself up to nurse her. Since becoming a mom, Gabriella had learned to multitask while she was nursing whether it was eating or helping Isabella clean up or get dressed. She reached over and continued eat the rest of her lunch.

Thirty minutes later, Gabriella got the girls ready to go. Troy picked up Isabella and took Gabriella's hand. He walked them out to the car. Gabriella laughed as Melina began to wiggle around in the sling. Troy unlocked the car and opened the door to put Isabella in her car seat.

"Say goodbye Papa." Gabriella told Isabella. "He's got to go back to work and we're going back home."

"Bye Papa." Isabella said as Troy placed her in her car seat.

"Bye Ella." Troy said kissing her. "Be good for Mama."

"I will."

Troy kissed her on the forehead before closing the door. Gabriella took Melina out of her sling. She kissed her gently as Troy opened the door. Troy picked up their youngest daughter and placed her in her car seat.

"What time will you be home tonight?" Gabriella asked.

"Probably around seven." Troy answered. "I'll probably grab something to eat here so don't worry about me for supper."

"Make sure you don't wear yourself out, you're going to need energy for what I've got planned for you."

"Baby, I've been thinking about your promise all day." Troy said pulling his wife close.

"Well, you'll find out tonight." Gabriella stated. "Right now, I have to get two little girls home for their naps."

"Alright, I'll see you at home."

"Love you." Gabriella stated kissing him gently.

"Love you too, Baby."

Troy opened the door for her. He kissed her again as she got in. Gabriella smiled up at him before she drove off. Troy watched the car drive away before heading back inside. He sat down at his desk and began to fill out some paperwork on the latest arrest he and Jesse made. A couple of detectives came up to him.

"How did you score a babe like that?" one asked.

"Hey, you show some respect." Jesse stated. "She's the wife of one of your fellow officers."

"Alright, how did you meet your wife?"

"High school sweethearts." Troy answered handing them a framed picture.

It was their wedding photo. Troy was holding Gabriella in his arms bridal style. Both were beaming at one another obviously enjoying the happiest day of their lives. Their foreheads were resting against each others' the love they had for one another visible to anyone who glanced at the picture.

"She's the first and only girl I've loved." Troy said to them.

"How's the jaw?" Jesse asked.

"Just bruised." Troy answered.

"Gabby worried about all the bruises you get?"

"At first she did, but now she searches for any new ones. She turned it into a little game for her."

"A game that I'm sure should stay just between you and your lovely wife." Jesse stated as Troy chuckled before getting back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

At six thirty, Troy gathered his stuff up and began to head for home. He stopped by a corner flower shop and bought three perfect roses. Two were light pink and the third one was a deep red. He pulled up to the house he shared with his family. The only light visible was from his hose were from the entry way and the soft glow of candle light from his and Gabriella's bedroom. Troy quickly got out of the car and walked inside. Gabriella had left a light on so that he would see the note she left for him on the mail table.

'Kiss the girls goodnight before coming in. Love, Me.' it read.

Troy smiled as he walked into the kitchen. He got out two small vases and filled them with water. He placed the two pink roses in them and headed upstairs. Isabella's room was lit with only her night light. The little girl was sound asleep in her bed, tired from the day's adventures with her mother and little sister. Troy placed one of the pink roses on the night stand. He leaned down and gently kissed his daughter goodnight, not wanting to wake her from her peaceful slumbers. Melina was sound asleep in her crib. Troy wound up the mobile letting the lullaby fill the air. He sat the rose down on a chest before quietly walking out of the nursery. The vision of his wife propped up against the pillows was the sight that greeted him.

"All for me, huh?" he asked.

"Yep." Gabriella agreed standing up.

"And what did I do to deserve this reward?"

"For being the best father our girls could ever have and the best husband I could ever hope for."

Gabriella pulled her husband over by gripping his tie. Troy chuckled at seeing his wife's more aggressive side. Each time she was, proved to be very pleasurable for him. Gabriella pulled his tie off and let it drop to the floor. Soon, Troy had been stripped down to his boxers. He ran his hands over Gabriella's silk clad body. His hands went to the hem of her blue teddy and felt nothing underneath but her soft skin.

"I figured, what's the point?" Gabriella answered. "They were just going to come off anyways."

"Then what was the point of putting this sexy teddy on?"

"Just incase Isabella came in."

"So, what are the events for tonight?"

"You, my love, are my prisoner tonight."

"What is my lovely wife's command?"

"You, on the bed right now."

"As you wish."

Troy moved to rest on their bed. He watched as Gabriella bent down to pick up his discarded tie off the floor. Gabriella grinned seductively as she straddled his torso.

"What's my tie for?" Troy asked.

"I want you to be surprised in not knowing where I'm going to kiss or nibble you next." Gabriella whispered.

"But, what if I want to watch you?"

"If you don't want in on, I won't put it on."

Gabriella sat back and pouted. Troy smiled and pulled her back to him. He placed a gentle kiss on her pouting lips.

"Blindfold me." he told her.

"I knew that would get you." Gabriella said smiling.

She then began to wrap the silk tie around her husband's eyes. Troy gently ran the tips of his fingers along the gentle skin of her legs. Gabriella gently kissed him on the lips.

"Too tight?" she asked not wanting him to be uncomfortable.

"No." Troy answered shaking his head.

"Can you see?"

"No."

"Good."

Gabriella then began to kiss and suck on his neck. Troy groaned loudly as she gently bit his pulse point. With his vision blinded, the sensation of her touch intensified with not knowing where she would go next. Gabriella began to gently kiss her way down his chest to his stomach. She smiled excitedly when she felt his stomach muscles tense up when she dipped her tongue into his belly button as she pulled his boxers off and tossed them aside. Troy groaned when she wrapped one delicate hand around his manhood and began to stroke gently. Troy's entire body went still when he felt Gabriella's tongue around the tip of his cock.

"God, Gabby!" troy exclaimed when she began taking him into her mouth.

Gabriella had not done this particular act since they had Isabella, and even then it was seldom, usually on Troy's birthday or their anniversary, so this was a very special treat for Troy. With the excitement of it added to the loss of his sight, Troy knew he would not last very long. Gabriella took more of him into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down letting her mouth work her magic on him. Troy gripped her hair aiding her in getting more of him into her mouth.

"Baby, if you keep doing that, I am going to come right now." Troy warned.

"Then come." Gabriella whispered breathlessly before descending on him once again, showing him no mercy.

She groaned when he tightened his grip on her hair signaling that he was very close. Troy groaned loudly as he erupted in her mouth. Gabriella looked up at his face and could read the passion written across it even with the tie over his eyes.

"Fuck!" troy shouted once was finished and Gabriella pulled off of him.

"Shh, you're going to wake the girls." Gabriella whispered.

"I'm sorry, but I am having a very hard time with you doing very incredible things to me."

"Hold on, I'll be right back."

Gabriella then hopped off the bed. Troy heard her quietly step out into the hall. It took all he had in him not to reach up and take the blindfold off, but stopped when he thought about the pleasure she had given him just moments before. He heard Gabriella come back in when she quietly closed their bedroom door.

"Where'd you go?"

"I placed one of the bells for the Christmas tree on Isabella's door." Gabriella answered crawling into bed.

"What for?" Troy asked.

"To give us a bit of time in case she gets up."

"Am I allowed to have my sight back?"

"Nope." Gabriella answered as began to take off her teddy.

"Please, I want to see you." Troy groaned when she dropped her discarded her teddy onto his panting chest.

"No."

Gabriella smiled, feeling him go hard knowing that she was now before him, completely bare. She leaned forward and captured his lips in a heated kiss. Troy let his hands roam across his wife's beautiful body grinning to himself as she shivered at his touch. Gabriella moved back slightly not giving him Troy a clue to what she was doing. Troy groaned when she began to lower herself onto him. Gabriella whimpered with every inch of him that when into her. She gripped his shoulders once he was all the way in. troy pulled her down for another passionate kiss. Gabriella had to break the kiss when her lungs were starving for oxygen. She let her head fall back as she rested her hand on his thighs as she moved on top of him. Troy gripped her hips tightly as he moved her faster on him. He moaned loudly when her inner muscles tightened around him. Gabriella removed his hands from her waist and entwined their fingers together. Troy then sat up and cradled her in his lap. Gabriella then reached around and untied the blindfold and threw it onto the floor. Troy's eyes seemed to be darker than normal. Troy gripped her hips tightly and began to control both their movements. Gabriella leaned forward and captured his lips. She pulled back suddenly when her orgasm rushed through her. She screamed loudly as she clutched Troy's shoulders. Troy gripped her tightly when he came.

"Holy shit!" Troy gasped. "That was intense."

"Yes it was." Gabriella agreed grinning in her after glow.

"What made you decide about the blindfold?"

"I read about it in my Cosmopolitan."

"I think you need to read and act them out more often."

"Babe, the only things I get to read regularly nowadays is 'Curious George' and Dr. Seuss."

"How about we make this a monthly thing? Spicing sex up a bit?"

"I think we can make that work."

Troy then moved so that they were lying down. Gabriella sighed and rested her head on Troy's chest. Troy kissed the top of her head. He then looked down at his tie.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to look at my ties the same way again." Troy told his wife as Gabriella giggled.

"Well, next time you'll just have to use your handcuffs and secure me to the bed." Gabriella whispered before kissing him.

"I have them out in the car; I can easily go out and get them."

"No, not tonight. I'm too tired." Gabriella answered. "Maybe the next time the girls are over at your parents."

"Well, our anniversary is next month." Troy stated at they got their pajamas on.

"Maybe." Gabriella agreed as they got back into bed.

"It'll be one hell of a night." Troy announced as the jingle of the bell announced Isabella's door opening.

"Bella alert." Gabriella whispered as their door opened.

"Mama?" Isabella asked tearfully.

"Come here, Baby." Gabriella beckoned.

Isabella ran to the bed. She pulled herself up and crawled between her parents. Troy kissed the back of her head as Gabriella tried to comfort her.

"What's the matter?" Gabriella asked. "Did you have a scary dream?"

"Yeah." Isabella agreed softly.

"What happened?"

"The bad man."

"What bad man?"

"At Papa's work." Isabella answered meaning the drug lord they saw arrested earlier that day when they went to have lunch with Troy.

"Bella-Doll." Troy said picking her up. "The bad guy won't come and do anything to you, Melina or Mama. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because Daddy will not let anything happen to you because you three are my world."

Isabella seemed comforted by her dad's promise and began to fall back asleep. Troy smiled and leaned down and kissed the side of her head. He then leaned over and kissed Gabriella softly on the lips.

"I love you." Gabriella whispered.

"I love you." Troy replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Troy woke up the next morning to get ready for work while Gabriella and Isabella still slept peacefully. Before he left, Troy kissed both on the forehead. He walked out of the house and drove to the station. Jesse was already there. Troy sat a cup of Starbuck's coffee in front of him.

"Morning." Troy greeted.

"Morning." Jesse replied. "Thanks, what brings this on?"

"Just felt like it." Troy answered.

"Looks like someone's wife entertained him last night."

"No comment."

"I'm going to take that blush on your face as a yes."

Later that day, Troy was getting ready to take another go at the drug guy from yesterday. Jose Lopez was suspected of raping a young woman around the same age of Gabriella. Troy walked into the interrogation room where Jose was seated at a table.

"Want anything to drink?" Troy asked.

"So you can plant my DNA on that chick?" Jose asked. "I don't think so."

"You keep denying it, but you and I both know that you raped Jessica Connors."

"You think you know an awful lot about me. What all do you know?"

"I know that you don't care about anybody himself. That you would turn your own mother in if it got you off the hook. You take pleasure in torturing young innocent women."

"Very good, Bolton. I am very impressed with your active imagination." Jose said with no emotion. "Do you want to know what I know about you?"

"Go ahead." Troy answered sitting down.

"You're the youngest of three. Older brother Daniel and older sister Mandy. Graduated from East High, where your father still coaches. You married Gabriella Montez and together your have two beautiful daughters. Tell me something, Bolton, who's watching your beautiful wife while you're at work? You never know who would want to snatch a sexy woman like that. How do you know that little Isabella and baby Melina aren't motherless right now?"

"I'd watch what you say about my wife." Troy warned. "I don't take too kindly to people who threaten her or our daughters."

"I've see pictures of Mrs. Bolton. I'd be more than willing to serving time for tapping that fine piece of ass." Jose stated calmly.

"Uh-oh." Jesse told Mrs. Bryan from behind the one sided mirror, already knowing what was going to happen.

Troy's final resistance broke. Jesse came into the room as Troy lunged towards the smirking suspect. Troy struggled to be let go. Mrs. Bryan opened the door to allow two other detectives to take over.

"Buddy, calm down." Jesse told his partner.

"Detective Bolton." Mrs. Bryan said. "My office, now."

"Kris, I'm sorry." Troy stated sitting down. "I didn't mean to lose it like that."

"I don't blame you. But I want you to go home to Gabriella and the girls." Mrs. Bryan told him. "Go home and spend time with your family, take a long weekend."

"Alright."

"Have a great time with your girls."

Troy stood up and walked back to his desk to grab his jacket and car keys. Jesse told him to come by at five that evening. Troy got into his car and headed back to his home.

"Gabby!" Troy called and no one answered. "Gabby? Bella?"

The threat Lopez made earlier ran through his head. Troy quickly ran through the house, searching in every room. The whole house was empty.

"Gabriella!" Troy shouted.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Where are you?"

"We just got home."

Troy quickly raced down to the front door. Melina was in her stroller while Gabriella was helping Isabella take her shoes off. Troy gently grabbed Gabriella and turned her to him. Before Gabriella could even say one word, her lips were covered by her husband's.

"Wow." Gabriella stated after their passionate kiss. "What was that for? Not that I didn't enjoy it."

"Just because I didn't get a proper kiss this morning. Where were you three?"

"I took the girls to the playground. What are you doing home so early?"

"Took the rest of the day off. I decided that I needed to spend the day with my three girls."

"Ok." Gabriella agreed picking Melina up out of the stroller.

"So, what are we doing today?" Troy asked picking Isabella up.

"I guess we can watch movies all day." Gabriella offered.

"Have you guys had lunch yet?"

"No."

"Give me an hour and I'll have a fantastic spaghetti lunch ready." Troy announced.

"You're going to cook?" Gabriella asked astonished.

"Hey, I made you that fabulous dinner a year ago. The very night we created that little angel in your arms."

"Easy Wildcat, I'm still recovering from this past pregnancy. Not until she's at least a year old."

"I wasn't suggesting anything. I was just pointing out that I have cooked for you before."

Gabriella kissed underneath his chin before turning around to join Isabella in the family room, already searching for a movie. Troy swatted his wife on her behind and chuckled at her gasp. Isabella was looking through the family's collection of Disney movies. Gabriella sat down on the couch with Melina in her lap. Melina reached out for one of her toys.

"Which movie, Ella?" Gabriella asked handing Melina her toy.

"Sleeping Beauty." Isabella answered. "Can I start now or wait for Papa?"

"Go ask Papa."

Isabella ran back into the kitchen. Melina soon grew bored of her toy and threw in onto the floor. Gabriella laughed and held her above her head. Troy and Isabella came back in. Isabella punched play on the DVD player and the family settled in for a day of just being together.

* * *

**This chapter was just a filler. The next chapter takes place at Troy's parnter's house, there you'll meet Jesse's family and the friendship between the two families. Also, Troy talks to Jesse about that afternoon. Thanks for all the great reviews. They really make my day.**


	4. Chapter 4

That afternoon, the Bolton family was on their way to the Cooper home. Isabella and Melina were both safely in their car seats. Troy and Gabriella sat up in the front seats. Gabriella was keeping Melina entertained by caressing the top of her head. Isabella's voice was singing along with the Disney CD in the player. Troy pulled up to the house and parked the car. He got out and opened the door for his wife like he always did. He then went and got Melina while Gabriella went to get Isabella. The two year old quickly latched her arms around her mother's neck allowing herself to be carried. Troy was holding Melina's carrier and followed his wife to the door. Isabella rang the doorbell.

"Hey, come on in." Jesse greeted them.

He kissed Gabriella on the cheek as she entered. Troy shook his partner's hand in greeting before carefully setting Melina down. Keisha Cooper came in and greeted the young family. Melina let out a soft cry out at not being the center of attention anymore. Keisha knelt down and picked the infant up. Both Keisha and Jesse were the godparents of the two Bolton girls and loved it whenever they got to see them.

"Samantha!" Keisha called. "Matthew! The Boltons are here!"

Thirteen year old Samantha Cooper and nine year old Matthew Cooper came downstairs. Isabella ran to her favorite babysitter, Samantha who picked her up. The two families walked into the kitchen. Matthew and Samantha took Isabella outside to the backyard to go swimming. Gabriella took Melina so that Keisha could continue making dinner.

"Can I help with anything?" Gabriella asked.

"Just keeping me company is enough." Keisha answered.

Troy and Jesse went out to the grill to cook the hamburgers and hotdogs. Both kept a watchful eye on the pool, making sure Samantha and Matthew weren't too rough with Isabella around. Samantha had put Isabella's floaties on her arms to keep her above the water without hanging onto anything or anyone.

"How does Gabriella like her hamburgers?" Jesse asked Troy.

"Well down." Troy answered.

"How did she take to the new threat against her?"

"I didn't tell her."

"What did you tell her when you came home this afternoon?"

"That I took work off early to spend more time with her and the girls."

"She's going to have to find out eventually."

"I know, but I really don't want her to worry."

"She still has a right."

"I am going to tell her soon. I promise." Troy declared. "So, does your family have plans for any big summer vacation this year?"

"We're going to Georgia to visit Keisha's parents. You?"

"I think we're going to take a week in Hawaii."

"Big spender." Jesse joked.

"Well, this is our first trip as a family and I wanted to make it memorable."

"To tell you the truth, I don't think Melina is going to remember it all."

"I know, but Gabby will and that's what is important."

"What's important?" Gabriella asked as she Keisha joined their husbands.

"That you'll remember our first family vacation even though Melina won't." Troy answered.

"Where are you going?" Keisha asked.

"Hawaii." Troy answered.

"Which island?"

"Oahu." Gabriella replied.

"Girl, there's so much shopping there. Your girls will look so adorable in the little Hawaiian dresses."

"And Gabriella will look incredible hula dancing." Troy added.

Gabriella gasped and smacked his arm. Troy laughed and pulled her closer to him. Melina giggled from her mother's arms as her father tickled her gently.

Thirty minutes later, the two families sat down to eat at the patio table. Troy had Isabella on his lap and Gabriella was holding Melina. Dinner was very comfortable filled with stories about the two families and funny stories about suspects the two detectives had caught. As her parents and grandparents were talking, Melina was busy watching Matthew eat his food.

"Miss Gabby?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, Matt?" Gabriella questioned.

"Why is Melina looking at me like that?"

"She likes you." Gabriella answered smiling.

"Really?"

Gabriella nodded her head. Melina reached out over the arms of her mother to be let down so she could crawl to her new friend. Gabriella tried to settle her down but the three month old continued wiggling.

"Can I hold her?" Matthew asked.

"Sure, bring your chair over." Gabriella agreed.

Matthew brought his chair closer to Gabriella and sat down again. Gabriella showed him how to hold Melina before placing her in the nine year old's arms.

"What happened to your jaw, Mr. Troy?" Samantha asked.

"Gabby slugged me." Troy joked as everyone but the two girls laughed.

"Bolton!" Gabriella exclaimed hitting his leg.

"No, a suspect your dad and I were arresting managed to punch me before we got the cuffs on him."

"Did you cry?" Isabella asked.

"No, I didn't cry." Troy said tickling her sides playfully.

An hour later, everyone was in the pool. Gabriella was sitting on the pool steps with Melina sitting in her lap. Troy, Jesse, Matthew and Samantha were playing pool basketball. Once Keisha was done clearing dinner up, she joined Gabriella and the two younger girls near the edge of the pool. Melina was hitting her hands against the water enjoying the water splashing her and her mother. Just then the plush basketball landed right in front of the infant. Melina grabbed the ball.

"Interference!" Troy called. "Cutie on the court!"

Troy quickly swam over to Melina and Gabriella. Melina gripped the ball in her tiny hand and waved it around. Troy popped up out of the water and stayed at her level. Gabriella had to hold tight to Melina so that her excited movements wouldn't cause her to fall off her lap.

"Good luck kiss?" troy asked kissing her once he got the ball back. "Kiss for good luck, Gabby?"

"Why?" Gabriella teased. "Every time you say something about good luck for you, I soon find myself pregnant."

"When did that ever happen?"

"The night before you testified at your first trial, you were like 'For good luck'. Two months later, we were expecting Isabella." Gabriella explained. "And then about a year ago, you were about to catch the serial killer and said, 'Kiss me for good luck', and now we have Melina."

"So it's happened twice. Now kiss me for good luck woman!" Troy playfully demanded before Gabriella gave him a quick kiss.

"If I'm pregnant in two months, I'm cutting you off." Gabriella joked.

"No you won't." troy whispered. "You love it when I do things to you."

"Get back to your game."

Gabriella playfully shoved him away. Troy chuckled as he began the game once again. Isabella was jumping in and out of the pool. Keisha would catch her. Troy caught himself glancing at his family every so often, remembering Jose Lopez' threat. Until the Lopez drug ring was brought down, Troy knew he would have to be extra careful.


	5. Chapter 5

That evening, after putting the girls to bed, Troy and Gabriella were watching TV in bed. Since they had left the Coopers, Troy had been unusually quiet. This had not gone unnoticed by his wife. Gabriella leaned over and rested her head on his chest.

"You've been quiet since we've left Jesse and Keisha's." she commented.

"I've got a lot on my mind." Troy answered. "I need you to promise me something."

"Anything." Gabriella declared.

"If I tell you one day to take the girls and go to my parents, no questions asked, I want you to go."

"Why would we need to go?"

"It's better if you didn't know."

"Troy, does this have anything to do with you coming home early today?"

"Yeah."

"I'm your wife, Troy." Gabriella stated firmly. "If someone's threatening you, I need and want to know about it."

"Nobody threatened me, Gabby."

"I don't understand."

"You were the one they threatened. Our suspect said that he wouldn't be one bit surprised if someone snatched you up. Then he continued by saying he himself would do time if you were the victim."

"Troy, you told me that men have threatened us before, and nothing happened."

"This one feels different." Troy announced. "So, please promise me that if I tell you to leave, you will. I've never ordered you to anything ever, but I am now, you're going to take the girls if I tell you to go."

"Alright." Gabriella agreed seeing how scared her husband was. "I promise."

"Thank you."

"I love you."

"I love you more that words could ever describe."

"Please don't do anything stupid."

"I'm not going to. I promise, once I wrap this case up, you, me and the girls are off to Hawaii for two weeks."

"Two weeks? I thought we decided one week."

"Well, after this case, I'm going to need a long vacation."

"You're an amazing man."

"You're an amazing woman."

The next day was Saturday and Troy's actual day off. He loved getting the chance to sleep in. Gabriella was usually up before him getting the girls up and ready. They were always quiet knowing this was one of the days when Troy ever got to sleep in. Gabriella never let onto Isabella, or in someway, Melina that she was scared for her family's safety.

"Ready for breakfast?" Gabriella asked Isabella.

"Yes, Mama." Isabella agreed. "Can I have a waffle?"

"Of course."

"Morning." Troy called coming downstairs.

"Hey." Gabriella greeted as she was mixing the waffle mix.

"Daddy!" Isabella exclaimed racing to him.

"Hey, Baby-Doll." Troy said picking her up. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"What are we doing today?"

"Do you want to go to the park?"

"No."

"Well, where do you want to go?"

"Zoo?" Isabella asked.

"I think we could make a trip to the zoo."

"Yay!"

"I'm going to go help Mama with breakfast."

"Ok, I watch TV." Isabella announced going into the family room.

"Hey, Toots." Troy greeted Gabriella before kissing her. "Need me to do anything?"

"Can you feed Melina?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't have the parts she needs."

"Ha-ha. There's a bottle in the fridge."

"We're putting her on formula already?" Troy asked opening the fridge.

"It's breast milk, I just put it in a bottle."

"Gotcha."

Troy reached in and found the bottle of milk. Melina was in her little bassinette which was resting on the kitchen's island. She kicked her legs excitedly at getting her father's attention. Troy laughed as he picked her up. Gabriella smiled as she watched them. Troy was so attentive towards their girls. He would get up in the night with her during the night with her each time the girls were first brought home from the hospital. During both pregnancies, he had taken such loving care of Gabriella the moment she had told him she was pregnant. Isabella had been a surprise to the both of them. Gabriella began to feel sick every morning all of a sudden. After, a few mornings of throwing up and almost a dozen of pregnancy tests later, Gabriella came to face reality; she was pregnant.

Her entire body shook when she went to tell Troy. She was beyond terrified thinking he would be furious with her for getting pregnant so young. But after nervously and tearfully blurting out his impeding fatherhood, Troy was ecstatic about their baby. After seeing his excitement, Gabriella cried with relief. Both their families were shocked but soon grew excited about the new addition. For the first two years, Isabella was the apple of her parents' eyes and soon Melina joined her.

Troy and Gabriella were both concerned that Isabella would not like Melina because she wasn't the only child anymore. But Isabella proved them wrong by not only loving her baby sister but also being very protective of her. She would often help Gabriella get her dressed or hand her a diaper when she changed Melina. Several pictures of the sisters decorated the Bolton home.

"Bella, your waffles are ready!" Gabriella called.

Isabella came into the kitchen. Gabriella picked her up and placed her in her booster seat. Troy sat down next to her, still feeding Melina. Isabella began to eat her breakfast happily. Gabriella sat down next to Troy and ate her own breakfast.

"Are we going to the zoo?" Isabella asked hopefully.

"I think we can go to the zoo, if we have to." Troy said jokingly.

"We have to." Isabella said excitedly.

"Then we'll go."

For the entire day, the Bolton family spent together. Troy and Gabriella held tight onto each other and their young daughters fearful that one day Troy would have to make that call telling his wife to get herself and the girls to safety. For now, they enjoyed their perfect life not knowing that it would soon be shattered.

* * *

**Ok, sorry for the long wait. I'm now interested in writing these stories again. So, this is the last chapter of family bliss. Next chapter is when the drama starts again. Thanks for reading and review.**


End file.
